Walkabout
Opis W pierwszej scenie widzimy Locke’a tuż po katastrofie samolotu. Zaraz po ocknięciu się sprawdza, czy ma czucie w nogach. Locke porusza swobodnie palcami. W nocy na plaży Vincent budzi wszystkich swoim szczekaniem. Coś hałasuje we wraku samolotu, Jack podejrzewa Sawyera, który jednak stoi tuż za nim. Z samolotu wybiegają 3 kwiczące zwierzaki, które okazują się być dzikami, przyciągniętymi przez zwłoki rozkładające się we wnętrzu od 4 dni. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem wydaje się spalenie ciał, na co nie wszyscy chcą się zgodzić. Kolejnym problemem, który zaczyna nękać rozbitków, jest brak jedzenia. Locke proponuje polowania na dziki i inne zwierzęta zamieszkujące Wyspę, a na pytanie, czym mają na nie polować, prezentuje okazałą kolekcję noży, które przewoził z Australii do USA. Z retrospekcji możemy początkowo wnioskować, że jest on wojskowym (ktoś nazywa go w rozmowie pułkownikiem), ale szybko okazuje się, że to tylko jakiegoś rodzaju kryptonim, może w jakiejś grze. Michael szykuje się do pójścia wraz z Locke’iem na polowanie, Sayid mówi Kate o swoim planie rozmieszczenia zbudowanych przez niego nadajników na Wyspie w celu dokładnego namierzenia francuskiej wiadomości. Kate zgadza się mu pomóc. W międzyczasie Claire gromadzi osobiste rzeczy należące do zmarłych, których „ceremonia pogrzebowa” ma się odbyć wieczorem. Proponuje Jackowi, aby poprowadził pogrzeb, ale ten odmawia. W dżungli Locke natrafia na trop dzika. Kate z Michaelem mają go okrążyć, ale dzik niespodziewanie ich atakuje. Michael zostaje zraniony w nogę, pomagając mu Kate próbuje równocześnie dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko w porządku z Locke’iem. Locke zwraca się do niej imieniem „Helen”, zapewniając, że nic mu nie jest. Mimo, iż Kate z Michaelem muszą wrócić do obozu, Locke decyduje się dalej tropić dzika samotnie. Z retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, dlaczego Locke znalazł się w Australii i skąd pochodzi jego oryginalna kolekcja noży. Rozmawiając przez telefon z „Helen” mówi jej z dumą, że wreszcie zaoszczędził wystarczającą sumę pieniędzy, aby pojechać na obóz przetrwania do Australii. Proponuje kobiecie, żeby z nim poleciała, kupił już nawet dla niej bilet. Kiedy dziewczyna odmawia, widać, że nie odwzajemnia uczuć Locke’a. Jack przysiada się do Rose, kobiety, która od kilku dni siedzi samotnie na wydmie, z dala od obozu i zgiełku w nim panującego. Jest przekonana, że jej mąż, Bernard, mimo, że znajdował się w tylnej części samolotu, przeżył i gdzieś na nią czeka. Po namowach Jacka zgadza się na dołączenie do reszty. W międzyczasie Claire znajduje kopertę należącą do Sayida. Sayid wyjmuje z niej zdjęcie kobiety, nie może od niej oderwać wzroku... W drodze powrotnej na plażę, Kate wspina się na drzewo, próbując umocować tam przygotowaną przez Sayida antenę, ale kiedy znajduje się na górze, widzi w oddali „potwora” zmierzającego w kierunku Locke’a i upuszcza antenę, która ulega zniszczeniu. Po powrocie na plażę wszyscy dowiadują się, że polowanie nie przyniosło rezultatu, a co gorsza, Locke prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Wieczorem, w trakcie przygotowań do pogrzebu, Jack widzi kogoś wyłaniającego się z lasu. Kiedy zaczyna za nim iść, wpada na Locke’a, powracającego triumfalnie z dżungli z upolowanym dzikiem. O zmroku rozbitkowie zbierają się przy samolocie, który zostaje podpalony. Claire prowadzi ceremonię, odczytując nazwiska zmarłych, próbując o każdym z nich powiedzieć coś więcej. Z finałowej retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że przed katastrofą Locke był niepełnosprawny, a wózek inwalidzki, który był już kilkakrotnie używany przez rozbitków do różnych celów, jest jego własnością... Ciekawostki * Mało brakowało, a odcinek ten nosiłby nazwę "Lord of the Files". * Początkowe sceny z Locke'iem, zaraz po katastrofie, nie zostały nakręcone podczas filmowania odcinka 'Pilot'. Postarano się jedynie, aby tak wyglądały. * Scena w biurze podróży, podczas której odmówiono Locke'owi prawa do wzięcia udziału w wycieczce wcale nie odbyła się w Sydney, lecz w pustym punkcie handlowym w Honolulu. Twórcy LOSTa wynajęli to pomieszczenie i urządzili w nim biuro podróży, aby nakręcić wspomnianą wyżej scenę. Cytaty Hurley: Kim jest ten gość? (o Locke'u) Locke: Hej, nie waż się stąd wyjść. Nie wiesz, z kim rozmawiasz! Nie mów mi, czego nie mogę zrobić! To przeznaczenie! To moje przeznaczenie! Ja muszę to zrobić, do cholery! Nie mów mi, że nie mogę! Nie mów mi, że nie... Galeria Grafika:Walk1.jpg|Locke rzuca nożem Grafika:Walk2.jpg|Charlie bierze narkotyki Grafika:Walk3.jpg|Jack rozmawia z Rose Grafika:Walk4.jpg|Locke Linki * da:Walkabout en:Walkabout es:Walkabout he:הליכה it:Melbourne Walkabout Tours nl:Walkabout pt:Walkabout Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1